The Hero's Last Stand
by freewrider
Summary: It's after "The Ultimate Enemy" and Danny is still trying to cope with the death of his loved ones. Will he be able to overcome this obstacle? Rating due to some violent "scenes"


**Sorry for you guys waiting for "My Undead Enemy" this one just had to come out because I felt in the mood to write a one shot. Don't worry, I'm working on the other story as I speak! This will probably be one page long so enjoy! (BTW this takes place as an alternate universe after ultimate enemy. Kay?)**

Danny stared with solemn eyes at the huge oak doors of the Masters' castle. This place no longer frightened him. No. Not after _that _happened. Not after his family and friends perished in that explosion. He was merely a shadow, a hollow of his former self. He was not allowed to fear, for he had lost everything to fear. Danny gazed back down to his bags with an emotionless gaze as the doors creaked open. Vlad Masters stepped outside and placed one arm around Danny. Glassy-eyed, Danny allowed Vlad to take him in.

For hours Danny lied on his bed trying to clear the painful memories of watching the look of horror on his loved ones faces and the screams that followed after. They wracked his brain like a hammer threatening Danny to the brink of insanity. Amidst his struggle Danny fell into a fit full sleep, where his mind began to cruelly bombard him.

"_Why didn't you save us Danny? We're your friends!"_

"_Did you want us to die?"_

"_What have you done?"_

"_You could have saved us!"_

"_Danny!"_

"_Danny!"_

"_Danny!"_

_ Danny choked back a sob as he watched them all die in a fiery inferno unable to rush to their aide. The screams died down and left the smell of burning flesh in the air filling Danny's lungs. Heaved over and choking, Danny heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere like the wind._

_"Well now, how does the little hero feel about losing?"_

_Danny stammered answering in barely a whisper, "No, no."_

_The voice chuckled darkly as the sound seemed to gather in front of Danny and solidify into Danny's evil self. Walking towards Danny, he grabbed his chin and pulled it to look up at him._

_"You're too late."_

_Danny's eyes teared up as he tried to pull his head away from the other Danny's grasp, but the other Danny kept a firm grip. Slowly the evil-self turned Danny head to face the collateral damage of what was once the Nasty Burger. Five figures laid face down in the debris unmoving and burned. Danny fell to his knees from shaking so badly as the other Danny's grip gave way._

_The other Danny kneeled down beside Danny's head and whispered, "You lost."_

With a cry of angst, Danny woke up covered in a thick layer of cold sweat. His rapid breathing filled the quiet room till everything again was once silent.

"I can't take it anymore." Danny whispered as he climbed out of the bed offered by Vlad and made his way into the dark hallway.

Changing to Phantom, with only a wince of pain remembering these powers were the reason for his loved ones death, Danny turned intangible and made his way to the rooftop. Changing back to normal Danny Fenton, Danny took in a breath of fresh air and noted the sweet smell of pine trees in the air. Half a moon hung in the sky as the only witness while the stars seemed slightly dimmer than any other night. The quietness continued until Danny made his way to the edge of the roof over the highest part of the castle. Taking a deep breath Danny prayed silently to his loved ones.

"I'm sorry," were his only words as he jumped.

**Wow talk about angsty! Poor Danny! Also this is how I pictured my alternate ending but if I stuck with the true Butch Hartman Danny Phantom he would have preserved; definitely. Anyhow this is just how I pictured it. You are all free to see it end in different ways but this is mine. Leave comments if you like, I will always find room to talk and opinions are deeply appreciated. Now for all you "undead" fans (wow that sounds creepy) not sure when it will exactly come out but I will try to have it out this week or early next week. TTFN, ta ta for now! **


End file.
